Zero Gravity (song)/Music video
Plot The music video premiered on March 22, 2012. It is directed by Canadian director Alon Isocianu. The video begins with Kerli hanging upside down from inside a chrysalis in a forest. Two sylphs wander by and remove her from it. The scene cuts to Kerli singing above clouds in the sky before cutting back to her, now indoors, with the two sylphs who are grooming her. A new scene cuts featuring Kerli as a character which she named the "Cyber Rainbow Princess"http://www.buzznet.com/2012/03/making-the-hair1/ performing in front of another character portrayed by herself, "Cosmic Geisha"http://www.buzznet.com/2012/03/my-sketch//. After the performance, Kerli walks off the stage to meet with her. They each hold out their arms before the glowing sphere in between them explodes. Many creative elements of the music video came from an early treatment written by transmedia artist Jan Lucanus and filmmaker Aurore Barry and developed with Kerli herself. Original designs of the Cosmic Geisha were created by comic book artist Mihailo Vukelic in collaboration with Creative Impulse Entertainment as part of plans for a larger Kerli-themed project.http://creativeimpulsecomics.com/Kerli-DivineGeisha-CIEUniverse.jpg| Characters Cyber Rainbow Princess I was really excited to create this look cause I saw it so clearly. It needed to be 90’s and a little bit of fifth element and a little bit of a rainbow princess. The most important part about this look is the hair, which I got in bulk (about $2 a pack). I then spent all night separating it into little pieces and then sewing them into bigger pieces that flow from one color to another seamlessly. After I was done making some good sized pieces, I steamed them to make them straight. Who didn’t know – since you can’t apply direct heat to synthetic hair, you can manipulate them by steaming or blow drying. The hair for this look ended up costing me about $10, which is a pretty good deal:) The shoes are from China and I made them a little cooler by cutting up some old checker print leggings and spray gluing the fabric over the sole. The rest of the outfit is combined by random pieces I found at a stripper store..probably about $80 for the whole bang.|Kerlihttp://www.buzznet.com/2012/03/making-the-hair1/ Cosmic Geisha Hi guys…wanted to give u some real behind the scenes looks of creation of the characters in my new video. Check out the gallery to see how I made everything <3 Gonna start with the Cosmic Geisha look cause that one is definitely my favorite look from the video. I’ve been sketching, contemplating and waiting to do this very look for a while but was waiting for the right moment and the song to attach it to. I handmade the outfit pretty much from scratch for this look. I started with the basic Lip Service kimono I had sitting around for years. It was red and white so I sew blue and white over it to change the colors + embellished it with some very anime motifs that I found in downtown LA. Anime and cartoon stuff is so inspiration for me when I create visuals <3 The massive skirt was made from several Wedding underskirts bought from Mexican wedding shops downtown. I spray painted and dyed all the layers separately to get the fade effect from white to dark blue. This was very messy and time consuming (my bath tub is still blue and my carpet is ruined. lol) but it was definitely worth it! The wig was custom made by some sweet old chinese ladies and I embellished it with some chopsticks that I made out of knitting needles, plush stars and an old necklace. The collar is made of chinese wall decorations that were like $10. I covered them with some mexican wedding store fabric and spray painted the whole thing gold. Hope this inspires u to create some fantastical characters yourself<3 love, k|Kerlihttp://www.buzznet.com/2012/03/my-sketch// Gallery Kerli - Zero Gravity (No VFX) Kerli - Zero Gravity (Behind the Scenes) Kerli - Zero Gravity (Making of Cosmic Geisha) Kerli - Zero Gravity References Category:Music videos Category:Kerli